lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruewen
The Ruewen family lives at Havenfield. They help rehabilitate animals to get them ready to move to the Sanctuary. The Ruewens are close friends with the Vackers and are related to the Dizznees, because Edaline Ruewen and Juline Dizznee are sisters. They used to be really famous because of Grady's rare ability as a Mesmer. Grady and Edaline were known to host extravagant parties and galas. Unfortunately, that all changed after the death of their daughter, when they avoided everyone due to grief. After the death of Jolie Ruewen, Grady and Edaline cut themselves off from the rest of society. Rumors quickly spread about them, so they hardly went out into public. Grady quit his job for the Council, but luckily, when Alden asked them to take in Sophie, they agreed. However, they had a rough start because Grady and Edaline didn't want Sophie to die like Jolie. Sophie often made impulsive choices that got her into trouble and sometimes danger. Her new parents had a hard time getting attached because they didn't want to lose her. They even went so far as canceling her adoption (which they later changed). After Sophie was kidnapped, they realized that they wanted Sophie as their daughter, and Sophie chose to live with them instead of the Vackers. The three became a happy family, and Sophie helped them recover a little from the death of Jolie. In fact, Sophie once thought that Grady and Edaline had adopted her because she reminded them of Jolie. Later, Edaline told Sophie that they loved her because they loved her, and not because she reminded them of the daughter they had lost. Members * [[Grady Ruewen|'Grady']] Grady is a Mesmer and was an Emissary for the Council before he quit when Jolie died. He has blonde hair and reminded Sophie of James Bond and Robin Hood when they first met. Sophie is amazed by how handsome Grady is, and notes his striking bone structure. * [[Edaline Ruewen|'Edaline']] Edaline is a Conjurer. She has turquoise eyes and long amber hair that curls and looks similar to her sister, Juline. She is often described as having dark eye shadows under her eyes after the death of her daughter, Jolie. She also gets these eye shadows when she is worrying about Sophie. Sophie claimed that Edaline is the most beautiful woman she has ever met, excluding Della. * [[Jolie Ruewen|'Jolie']]' (deceased)' Jolie was the biological daughter of Grady and Edaline. She had blonde hair and a striking bone structure like Grady and turquoise eyes like Edaline, as well as being a Conjurer as her mother. She died in a fire caused by a member of the Neverseen named Brant, who was a Pyrokinetic and also her fiancé. * [[Sophie Elizabeth Foster|'Sophie Foster']]' (adopted)' Sophie was adopted by Grady and Edaline Ruewen, and she is the main character in the Keeper of the Lost Cities series. She has been through many exciting adventures throughout the series with her friends. Edaline and Grady care for her very much, as she is their daughter. Crest The Ruewen family crest is described as a scarlet eagle soaring with a white rose in his talons (page 157, [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: ''Keeper of the Lost Cities]]). It is later described as a gold eagle with a red rose in its talons, like the image to the right. In [[Book 2: Exile|''Exile]], Chapter Six, Sophie is given a crest pin, which is described as a yellow-diamond-encrusted eagle soaring with a ruby rose in its talons. fr:Famille Ruewen Category:Families Category:Ruewen